


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight does little to cool Christian and Steve down. If anything it only makes them want each other more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

“What are you doing here?” Steve frowned as he opened the door. “Snow day. Lots of snow. No school. Staying in bed.” 

“Mama hasn’t grasped the concept of a snow day,” Christian scowled and chucked his backpack past Steve into the house. “Doesn’t believe school’s closed because of the weather. She sent me out anyway. So here I am. You gonna let me in so we can do the staying in bed thing or you gonna make me freeze to death on your doorstep?”

Steve laughed and rather than letting Christian in, grabbed his hat, coat and scarf and stepped outside. “You know what’s nearly as good staying in bed on a snow day?” 

“There’s something better than lying in bed and making out with you?” Christian stomped on the spot, his breath curling out in warm steam tendrils. “I mean, there’s always sex but something tells me that’s not what you’re thinking of... Please don’t tell me you want to make a snowman.” 

“Nothing wrong with making a snowman,” Steve muttered and blushed as he led Christian through the gate into the back yard. "What the fuck?" Steve span on the spot, rubbing the back of his neck, shivering as the snow dripped down the collar of his shirt onto his back. "Christian." He glared across the yard to where Christian was standing, laughing, snow in his hands. "Well, if that's the way he wants to play it..." He muttered and bent down, cupping a handful of snow, moulding it into his hands.

He made the mistake of taking his eyes off Christian to do so, swearing loudly as a volley of snowballs hit him hard. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, Christian!" he yelled, gathering more snow and chasing after Christian.

Christian was too preoccupied with making his own snowball to notice Steve gaining on him until it was too late. He looked up, wide-eyed, squealing as Steve tackled him, knocking him to the ground. 

“Steve…” Christian pleaded breathlessly, giggling as he was flipped over in the snow, Steve straddling his waist and holding him down. 

“Christian,” Steve responded, pinning Christian’s hands to the ground above his head, dipping his head to kiss him. 

Christian whimpered, his eyes sliding closed as he returned and deepened the kiss, his tongue rubbing against Steve’s, encouraging and teasing him. He bucked up against Steve, twisting in the snow under him, trying to free his hands. 

“It’s not nice to throw snowballs, Christian.” Steve chastised, breaking the kiss and sitting up straighter. 

Christian squirmed. “I’m sorry?” 

Steve laughed and shook his head. “It’s a bit late for sorry.” He tightened his knees around Christian’s waist, shifting position to grip Christian’s wrists with just one hand as he reached to the side with the other, gathering a handful of snow. “Now,” he pondered thoughtfully. “What should I do with this?” He grinned at Christian, cocking his head to one side. 

Biting down on his lower lip, Christian whined, struggling harder underneath Steve. “Steve, please… please, no… don’t…. oh fuck!” His babbled pleas turned into a sharp gasp as Steve unbuttoned his jacket, cold hands pushing the layers of his clothing up, smothering cold snow across his chest and stomach. “Oh fuck!” He yelled. “That’s fucking cold, Steve!”

“It’s snow,” Steve pointed out, collecting further handfuls of snow. “It’s supposed to be cold.” Leaning forward to kiss Christian again, distracting him, his hand snaking downwards to unzip his jeans.

Christian stilled, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp, his eyes wide. “Stevie….”

Steve grinned, kissing Christian again, tongue lazily exploring his twin’s mouth, sucking hard on his tongue as he unzipped his jeans; his cold fingers cupping Christian’s warm, hardening cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

Christian gasped loudly, tensing under Steve, his head falling back hard against the ground, his legs spreading. “Stevie… Fuck!” 

Nuzzling Christian’s neck, Steve slid his fingers inside Christian’s boxers; cold fingers danced teasingly over his cock, feeling it twitch and throb under his hand. He chuckled at Christian’s yell and the way he bucked his hips, back arching before he slumped back down in the snow with a breathless whine. 

“Feels like you like that,” Steve sucked Christian’s earlobe into his mouth, releasing his grip on Christian’s hands and shifting position to pin Christian down, one hand on the ground by Christian’s head, bracing himself. “Feels like you’re getting a little excited,” Steve continued stroking Christian’s cock as he spoke; Christian thrusting his hips in response. 

“More than a little,” Christian panted in response, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders, kissing him deeply as Steve’s fingers curled around his growing erection. 

“More than a little,” Steve agreed, sucking on Christian’s lower lip, rubbing the head of Christian’s cock between his thumb and forefinger, applying gentle pressure as Christian squirmed beneath him, eyes sliding closed, his lips parted, face flushed. 

Moaning softly both at the effect he was having on Christian, and the effect Christian’s reaction was having on him, Steve rubbed the underside of the head of Christian’s cock with his thumb, kissing him again to stifle his cries of pleasure. Curling the rest of his fingers around the head, Steve continued massaging Christian’s growing erection, feeling it harden in his hand, Christian panting his name softly. 

“Please… Steve, please…” 

“Please what, Christian?” Steve mumbled against Christian’s lips, tongue swiping a path up his cheek, fingers dancing down to play with his balls, rolling them gently in his hand.

“Please…I can’t… no more….” Christian grunted as Steve increased the pressure on his balls, trembling with need. “Make me come, Steve,” he whispered, begging.

Steve chuckled, teasingly raising an eyebrow. “Like this?” he asked. “Out in the open, laying on your back in the snow, your legs spread wide and my hand down your pants… you want me to jerk you off?” His hand moved back to Christian’s erection, fingers curling firmly around it, quickly pumping the shaft.

“Yes!” Christian wailed, bucking into Steve’s hand, latching his lips onto his neck. 

“Ok then,” Steve grinned, moaning as Christian suckled on his pulse point, marking him. “But I think I have a better idea.” He pulled his hand from Christian’s pants, smirking at his whine of loss. He licked pre-come from his fingers then kissed Christian again, sharing the taste, the kiss deepening as Christian moaned into his mouth, flickering the tip of his tongue against his.

Steve whined, repeating the gesture, rocking his hips forward at the first touch of Christian’s hand to the zip of his jeans. He sucked in a deep breath, trembling with anticipation as his jeans were pushed down; the cold air hitting his half-hard cock sending a tremor through him and he moaned, biting down on Christian’s lower lip, instantly soothing it with his tongue. “Christian…” he sighed, his back arching, his forehead resting against Christian’s and their lips pressed lightly together. 

Christian chuckled, his tongue swiping over Steve’s lips, his thumb and forefinger forming a tight ring around the head of Steve’s cock. He oh-so-slowly slid his fingers down the length of Steve’s cock and back up again; Steve thrust into his hand, his tongue demanding entrance to his mouth.

His fingers glided down to cup Steve’s balls, weighing them in his hands, rolling them gently. His lips swept across Steve’s cheek to nibble on his earlobe, tugging the silver ring with his teeth until Steve moaned. “Your balls are so fucking heavy, Steve,” he purred in Steve’s ear. “So fucking sexy... just like you!” He rolled Steve’s balls up the underside of his erection; Steve squirming and bucking on top of him, fingers tightening around Christian’s cock as his continued pumping him, his rhythm becoming sloppy the more turned on he became. “You like that, don’t you?” Christian continued, one finger trailing lightly across his balls and along his cock, teasing the head as Steve thrust down against him, whining as Christian continued the feather light touches, denying him the pressure he needed to get him off. “You want me,” he whispered. “Your cock is so fucking hard… you want me so fucking bad.”

“Yes,” Steve panted in agreement, dragging Christian close to him for another kiss. “So fucking bad,” he agreed. “Right here and right now!” He looped one arm around Christian’s neck, kissing him hard. 

Christian moaned into the kiss, deepening it, thrusting as Steve’s fingers curled once more around his hard cock, stroking him in a rhythm designed to bring him to completion; strokes Christian mirrored, pumping the full length of Steve’s erection in an identical rhythm. 

Steve grunted, his eyes falling closed as he let his feelings, his needs overwhelm him, freefalling towards orgasm. He held Christian tighter, kissed him more passionately, and stroked him harder and faster until he felt him writhing underneath him. His own hips bucking desperately, he forced his eyes open, staring deep into Christian’s glazed, lust-dilated eyes as his body shook. 

Christian whined wordlessly, his back arching and his fingers tightening almost but not quite painfully on Steve’s cock as his orgasm crashed through him. Unable to break eye contact with Steve, he sucked on his lower lip; Steve whispered his name as they shuddered in the snow, rocking, thrusting and humping against each other until Steve pulled back with a whimper. 

“No more,” he pleaded breathlessly. “Too much.”

Christian nodded and pulled his hand away, knowing exactly how sensitive Steve got after orgasm. Without thinking, he rubbed his hands in the snow to clean Steve’s come from them, fingers tingling from the cold. He grinned to himself, unseen by Steve who was lying spent and sated on top of him. Surreptitiously, he gathered another handful of snow, softly calling Steve’s name. 

He waited for Steve to stir and lift his head, a comfortable smile on his face. Smiling back, he wrapped his snow-filled hands around Steve, holding him tightly, giggling when Steve yelped from the cold, struggling against him but also laughing. 

“Payback’s a bitch,” Christian whispered, grinning widely then kissing Steve as they both started shivering from the cold. Steve laughed and shook his head in amusement before pulling his jeans up and rising to his feet. He held a hand out to Christian, helping him half way up to his feet before pushing him down in the snow, pelting him quickly with snowballs before running off, Christian jumping to his feet, chasing and throwing snowballs at him, both boys still laughing. 

~El Fin~


End file.
